The accident
by BrianaMariee
Summary: This takes place after the season 2 series finale! if you haven't seen this don't read. Big spoiler to what happens in the last five minutes that left all of us wanting more fosters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the fosters or any of the fosters character even if I wish i did.

Mariana pov- I couldn't hear anything. People say when your about to die you see you life flash before your eyes. Well it was a little different for me I was stuck in this one memory. I was watching little me and little Jesus on the ground hugging each other. I had bruises all over my face and Jesus was trying to get me to stop crying. It was our first foster home and It was bad. Our step father would hit us if we wouldn't get him something or did something wrong. Suddenly the image changed and It was dark. I was in a closet and I could hear Jesus yelling. I didn't know what was going on until I heard my foster dads voice. Suddenly I heard a glass break and someone fall. When the door opened it was Jesus and he grabbed my hand forcing me to follow him. We ran right out side and into an ally near the house we were staying at. He looked me in the eyes and pulled me into a hug. What I saw next was what really scared me I saw Jesus dead. Just the thought made me start crying. I wanted my brother but as soon as the thought crossed my mind everything went black. "I wish Jesus could hold me right now I was so scared why was I here." I thought. Suddenly I was pulled out of the darkness by a voice.  
"Mariana open your eyes" the voice was a very familiar voice  
" mom" I whispered  
Everything was happening so fast.  
Suddenly I wasn't seeing little me and Jesus. I was in a car accident and I saw glass all around me and blood but who's blood mine, Ana , or Jesus. Just the thought of Jesus being hurt made me scared.  
I saw my my mom standing over me and I  
I tried to talk but it came out as a whimper as a wave of pain came over me. Every inch of my body was boiling with pain.  
" shhhh it ok babe just sit tight help is on the way" my mom told me with tears flowing from her eyes . Her body was shaking and I knew something was wrong.  
" Jesus" was all I was able to say as everything became blurry. My eyes grew heavy and I no longer could stay awake. The darkness had returned.  
Stef pov-  
When I got the call to the accident I didn't know how bad it was.

When I got to the scene both cars had been wrecked.  
When I saw Brandon's car I remembered I let Ana take the twins home.

My stomach sank when I saw Jesus head hanging out the window.  
I rushed over screaming his name tears already pouring down my eyes were wide open and his chest wasn't rising.

My hand were shaking as I felt for a body began shaking violently as I kept searching for a pulse but couldn't find one  
My baby wasn't breathing and I have no Idea what to do  
" Jesus" I screamed as I shook his shoulders  
The other cop at the scene grabbed my arms and looked me in the eyes.

" he is gone Stef" he said almost about to cry himself.  
I started hyperventilating my son was dead.  
My little baby boy was dead.  
When the other cop hugged me was when I saw her my other baby Mariana  
I broke away from his grasp and ran the the car.  
I flung open the door and climbed into the back seat.

She was laying across the back seat blood coming from multiple places.  
What I saw made my heart stopped  
There was a large piece of glass stuck in her abdomen and blood soaked her grey army sweatshirt .

Her shoulder looked like it was dislocated And she had a huge cut on the side of her head.

I felt for her pulse and it was so fragile at first I thought it wasn't there.  
As soon as I felt her pulse I screamed her name "Mariana! Mariana open your eyes "  
Her eyes started to flutter open  
When she saw me she whispered something but I had no idea what she said.  
She tried to say something else but instead she let out a whimper of pain  
" just sit tight" I said as more tears came " help is on the way"  
" Jesus"  
Her voice was fragile.  
When her eyes started to close I got so scared  
I screamed for help.

Almost instantly a paramedic was by my side Helping my baby while the other one was pulling me out of the car.  
" we are going to help her but you have to move"  
Instantly they got to work.  
When I saw my two baby's in that car I began to feel dizzy and fell to the floor.  
Why? Why did this happen? I tried to get up again but the cop from before made me sit back down.

" my baby" I whispered as more paramedics came to the scene. They instantly went over to Jesus checking for a pulse and hooking up a machine to see if there was a heart beat.  
When the man shook his head at the woman I knew my Jesus was gone .  
I covered my mouth with my hand and instantly I felt like I couldn't breath.  
I was frozen I couldn't move.  
Everything was happening so fast the paramedics working on Mariana were yelling back and fourth.

I hadn't even thought about About anyone else in the accident all that mattered was my babies.  
Once they loaded Mariana on to the ambulance I finally snapped out of my frozen state. I watched as they placed a black bag over the top of Jesus's name body and put him in another ambulance on the way to the hospital morgue . Before I could even try to get on an ambulance to go with my kids they had left. I rushed to my car and instantly started it , hitting the sirens and pulling away from the seen. " I have to call Lena" I whispered as more sobs racked through my body. I  
My hand were shaking as I reached for my phone in the middle console of my squad car and called my wife.

So that was chapter one! Next chapter is going to be what was happening at the house with Lena Callie and Jude while Stef was at the scene with Mariana and Jesus. Also I know I didn't say anything about Ana but Stef only cared about her baby's right now. Please review and let me know what you think all thoughts are really helpful and if anyone has any idea feel free to share!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Authors note: I just wanted to thank everyone who followed and favorited my story. Also I really hope Jesus doesn't really die,my friend really wanted me to write a fanfic with this story line. I actually have my own theory were Stef gets called to a totally different car accident that involves Robert (Callie's dad for those who don't know) and he dies while jesus leaves the show just for boarding school since it is a definite thing that Jake T. Austin is leaving the show :( :( Anyway back to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own the fosters or any of the fosters character even if I wish i did

Lena p.o.v- I couldn't stop smiling. I was so excited Callie was officially my daughter. I mean it's always been official to me but now it's official to the world. Callie Jacobs was now my daughter!  
As Stef left she turned on the sirens rushing down the street, and I waved goodbye till I couldn't see her squad car anymore.  
When I walked into the house Callie and Jude were sitting on the couch hugging. They no longer had to deal with any drama. Callie is never going to get taken away again and Jude never needs to worry about his sister leaving.  
I saw how Callie was shaking and I could tell she was crying. Slowly I made my way over and knelt down In front of her shaking form and grabbed her hand."what's wrong honey" I asked  
" I'm just so happy I actually belong somewhere and I finally have the family I wanted" she cried pulling me into a hug "thank you mama I love you"  
I instantly had tears flowing from my eyes  
" I love you too baby and don't you ever believe that you didn't have a place in this family you would be my daughter even if we couldn't adopt you"  
I sat with Callie and Jude cuddling on the couch for 15 minutes" so " I said with a huff" what's for dinner Callie bear"  
" shouldn't Mariana choose what she did was amazing I'll choose tomorrow's dinner" she said with a amazing smile.  
Callie was right what Mariana did at the dance competition was amazing. She was so upset she couldn't dance because of her ankle but didn't let that stop her she used her smarts and was able to get her team to win. My Mariana was amazing I was so proud of my baby. Though she wouldn't care if Callie chooses especially when she hears the good news "are you sure I don't think Mari will care she finally has her big sister"I said still smiling at the thought of Marianas performance  
" no it's ok I want her to choose" Callie said  
" ok we will just have to wait for the twins and Ana to get back".  
I wondered why they weren't back yet the twins had left with Ana in Brandon's car because me and Stef had to take Callie to court.  
" have you heard from Mariana Callie?"  
" no I haven't . Do you think everything is ok?"  
" everything is probably fine maybe they just went out for a little joyride"  
I was definitely worried why weren't they home did something happen I sighed and went sat at the table with Jude and Callie who had just started playing cards " so Jude have you talked to Conner " I asked trying to get mind off of the twins everything was probably fine I have to stop being worried.  
" um well he is my boyfriend now officially " he said hesitantly  
I instantly smiled got up from the table and hugged him " I am so happy for you buddy"  
Even Callie got up and hugged him.  
We were pulled from our group hug front the phone ringing  
I left a smiling Jude and Callie at the table and went to answer the phone.  
It was Stef and she was crying I could barely make out what she was saying  
" babe calm down what's wrong" I said worried  
"What's going on" Callie and Jude said walking over to where I was standing  
" hospital ... Mari... Zeus..." Was all I heard and instantly I grabbed my keys and purse running to the car with Jude and Callie behind me  
" Stef calm down I'm coming now" I quickly replied with tears falling from my eyes. I knew something bad had happened When I heard hospital.I didn't even say anything to Callie and Jude as they were already in the car.i quickly hung up the phone and pulled out of the driveway  
" what's going on" both Callie and Jude said worried  
" Mari and Zeus are in the hospital "  
When I looked in the mirror I saw Callie and Jude hugging tears ready to fall .  
My babies better be ok .

Stef P.O.V- when my wife picked up and I heard her voice I could barely even talk as sobs racked through my body. The first words I said came out as a gurgled noise

" babe calm down what's wrong"she said worried

The only words that came from my mouth were hospital Mari and zeus.

" I am on my way" She said instantly and hung up the phone

I gripped the steering wheel so tight my knuckles were turning white.

" I'm coming my babies" I whispered as more sobs racked through my body

So that was chapter 2. Was it good? Well I hope so I know it's short but I wanted to update as soon as possible and this was all I could write tonight. Anyway please review or send me any private messages on what you would like to happen next or any ideas. They are greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not on the Fosters or any characters even If i wish i did.

Authors Note: I just want to thank everyone who followed and favorited my story it means the world to me that people want to read what i am writing. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed this it is really good to hear positive thing about my writing because it makes me want to write more.

Mariana P.O.V

I slowly opened my eyes. Even the simplest thing of keeping my eyes open hurt so bad. Almost immediately after opening them a man with a scruffy face, and crystal blue eyes was asking me all types of questions. I tried to focus but suddenly I became dizzy and I closed my eyes. " stay with me girl" the paramedic pleaded.

I opened my eyes again and tried to speak." Zeus" I was the only thing I could say. when he didn't answer was when I got worried. The paramedic just gave me a sympathetic look.. suddenly i couldn't breath. the world around me began to grow spots. I could hear someone yelling but i couldn't make out what was being said. I tried to take a deep breath ,as it felt like I was in a choke hold, but a sudden pain erupted from my core sending me into oblivion. I began thrashing as I couldn't control my breathing. My vision as becoming blurry and the world had grown even more spots than before . Pretty soon the world was no longer there. I was back to where I was before in a never ending white room. " hello" I screamed " anybody there". Suddenly there was a figure walking up to me. " Zeus" I screamed again running to my brother.

" Hey Mari" he said with a smile lifting me up into his arms and spinning me all around " i am going to miss this"

I wiggled out of his embrace and gave him a strange look " what are you talking about Zeus" I asked puzzled.

" Mari" he sighed as he said my name " i died in the accident"

I started laughing " Zeus you are standing right here you're not dead"

" Mari i died this is the in between of life and death. Kinda like limbo of some sorts. This is where you have to decide to stay and live your life or go to heaven" He tried explaining

" this doesn't make any sense Zeus" i said trying to process his words " if i can choose to stay or go why can't you stay " Tears were forming in my eyes was he telling the truth or was i going crazy.

" i didn't get to decide i go hurt so bad there was no chance for me" he said starting to cry himself " but you can. you need to live Mari moms need you, Callie and Jude need you, our new baby sister needs you" he cried pulling me into a hug.

"but what about you Jesus. I need you. I can't live without you. You have been with me my whole life who is going to protect me and help me get through my nightmares Jesus. That is what your job was i can't live without you" i was now crying so hard it hurt how could he leave me i need are twins we are supposed to always be together. I tried wiggling out of his grasp but he held me tight. I started thrashing swinging my arms. i finally stopped fighting and fell to the ground. Jesus never let me go and followed me to the ground. My body shook uncontrollably. Violent sobs were racked through my body. why ? why? I need My brother. My sobs began to die down " why can't i stay with you " i asked sniffling

" Mari look at me" Zeus demanded. I looked at his face his cheeks were puffy and his eyes were red " i want you to stay with me so bad but you need to stay you have a long life to live . Just because i am not physically there with you every step of the way doesn't mean I'm not there. I am going to watch over you forever and ever. If you need to talk to me you can talk." he began crying " i love you so much you need to promise me that you are going to stay and live your life"

" i promise Zeus" i cried " just hold me for a little longer" we stayed hugging for a long time both of our sobs Mixing together creating a puddle under us

" Mari?" he asked

" yea Zeus" i sniffled

" promise me that everyday you will come home and you will go somewhere alone and just tell me about your day" i said " i know it might sound a little weird but i just don't want you to forget about me"

I grabbed his tear streaked face and stared into his eyes " i could never in a million years forget about you Zeus i love you so much" My voice began to crack and sobs escaped my lips " Now you have to promise me something "

" of course" he replied instantly

" promise me that when i do die you will be waiting for me" i said with a weak voice.

" i will be waiting" he said with a smile " i love you Mari" and with that he was gone

" I love you Jesus, I Love you so much" and now the darkness was back.

So that was chapter 3! I am sorry it is so short but i want to try updating every 2 days and with school it is pretty hard. this weekend a longer chapter will be posted. I really really hope everyone likes this chapter. I wanted to let everyone no this will not be the last chapter Jesus is in there will be more to come.

Please review it will mean the world to me!  



	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the fosters or any of the characters!

Authors note: I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. School has been so hard lately. I had 3 f's and I had to do a lot of extra credit to bring my grades up. Also my April has been really busy my choir is going to be in a movie with Ansel Elgort and Chloe Mortez. I have been filming for that and I'm also going to a rave in Kingston on Wednesday so I have been pretty busy. I am hoping that sconce fourth quarter started I will have a little bit of free Time and I can post more chapters at least one every week.

I also want to thank everyone for following and favoriting The accident .

No ones point of view-  
When Marianas eye closed the paramedic began shouting."How long till we get to the hospital" the paramedic yelled while checking Marianna's pulse and shining lights in both her eyes " she is going into shock" he yelled again over the sound of the began to put an oxygen mask on Marianna.

"There is still about 10 minutes" The driver yelled back.  
"Come on girl you can do this just a few more minutes". A loud beeping began to fill the ambulance."She is flatlining ".The paramedic started chest compressions " you can do this" he whispered. The paramedic had been doing chest compressions for five minutes trying to stabilize her condition. " come on girl you have to live your life has only started" he yelled pleading with her unconscious if she heard him the beeping in the room had began to grow quieter and her pulse was back to normal."Good girl" the paramedic said as he sat back down still pumping oxygen in to her. He began to stroke her hair.  
The paramedic was feeling very bad for Marianna her brother is dead or who he thought was her brother was dead and the person in the driver's seat had lost a lot of blood. The women must have been her mom who was pregnant, but why was that cop so upset.  
The paramedic was pulled out of his thoughts when the ambulance arrived at the hospital with a loud a screech. Instantly the paramedics were pulling Marianna from the ambulance. The paramedics ran her into the ER so fast they hadn't realized the cop who was running in behind them crying. Doctors surrounded them instantly pushing the hysterical women out of the way.  
"Dislocated left shoulder, large piece of glass stuck in her abdomen, she has multiple broken ribs and her right lung has collapsed she also internal bleeding. She almost crashed and she is in shock" the paramedic said in a single breath.  
The Doctor on duty immediately began barking orders." Get her an IV and prep her for surgery , you get 3 pints of blood, and you go make sure the OR is ready" she barked. Instantly she began working on Marianna.  
She hadn't realized the sobbing cop trying to get to her new patient " please you have to help her My name is Stef I am her mom please please save my baby" the cop cried.  
The doctor could feel her heart shattering hearing the crying women" listen to me" she said grabbing Stef's shoulders and making her stare into her cool blue eyes" I am going to help her the best I can I won't let her die I promise but I need you to go in the waiting room a nurse will keep you posted on your daughters condition" with that she turned and walked to where all the ER doctors and nurse were working on the the girl. She walked to the where Marianna's head was and whispered in her ear " don't worry girl I will save you"  
Marianas eyes fluttered open to see a woman with stunning blue eyes yelling at others to do things. She tried to speak but I came out as a muffled sound because of her oxygen mask. She went to move but gasped as a sudden pain erupted from within her like a volcano. " hi my name is Dr. Mclaren you were in car accident and going into surgery soon" she said stopping Marianna from moving.

" where is my brother" she tried asking but it was still muffled by the mask.

" don't talk save your energy" Dr. Mclaren said hushing Marianna and grabbing her hand very gentle. Marianna winced and immediately the doctor asked for morphine" Marianna we are going to take away the pain for a little while and you are going to fall asleep soon" Marianna began to start whimpering." It's ok you will be better soon and I will be with you every step of the way" with that Marianna fell to sleep.

Dr. Mclaren couldn't help but to talk to Marianna the way she was. She is a mom and she knows that if it were her daughter she would want her to be treated the way she is treating Marianna. Dr. Mclaren and all the other doctors in the room began rushing Marianna to the OR. When the reached it instantly Dr. Mclaren began to scrub up she wasn't leaving Marianna alone until she knew that this little girl was going to be ok. Once the OR room doors closed work had started. The nurse immediately began to cut Marianna's shirt and clean all the blood from her wounds. While another nurse gave medicine to Marianna to make sure she didn't wake up. After everything was all set began to extract the large chunk of glass in Marianna's abdomen. Almost immediately after the heart monitor began to speed up. " Suction" she yelled and immediately a nurse suctioned all the blood allowing Dr. Mclaren to pinch the artery bleeding and sew it up. After that she began working on Marianna's collapsed lung. While the other surgeon in the room worked on her dislocated shoulder. After popping it back into place they also discovered a break near her collarbone. "this poor girl" he said to helping her repair Marianna's collapsed lung.

" I know that's why we need to save her" Dr. Mclaren said determined. After about an hour later her collapsed lung was fixed. Suddenly Marianna's heart monitor went off again signaling everyone's attention " where is the bleeding" Dr. Mclaren yelled as she searched for where Marianna was bleeding internally. Her eyes instantly became fixated on the blood seeping from her ovaries. Both her ovaries were bleeding do the the trauma she has been through. The only thing to do is to remove them she thought and instantly got to work. After getting the ovaries out Marianna's heart monitor went back to normal . The nurses then began closing up all her wounds and prepping her to go back to her room in the icu just for the night to keep an eye on her.

" Dr. Mclaren would you like me to speak to the family" a nurse asked sympathetically.

" no I will " she said with a sigh not because she didn't want to but because she knew that what she was going to tell them would break their hearts.

When Dr. Mclaren made her way to the waiting room she found the cop who was still crying immensely along with three other people who looked at her with puffy cheeks and tear filled eyes.

" I have some news about your daughter"

So that was chapter 4! The next chapter should be up in a week but I can't promise anything. Also the next chapter is going to be what's going on while Marianna is in surgery. Please follow, favorite and review!


End file.
